Older brothers
by MusicalTB2
Summary: One-shot. Young Tracys who are still at school, Gordon and Virgil have gotten into a fight and it's left to Scott and John to look after them at home, with Jeff away on a business trip, they only have each other. Ages are; Scott 18, John 17, Virgil 16, Gordon 14 and Alan 11. I've never made John second eldest before. Rights are not mine and I don't own the boys :)


The rain ran down the windows of the maths classroom, Scott Tracy sat lazily looking at the dark skies leaning on his hand whilst tapping the table quietly with the pen in his right, two girls sat together watching him lovingly. Scott knew he had a lot of admirers in his lessons and what with an end of term prom coming up, there was a lot of competition around, he was just taking a quick yawn when an announcement came through in the room.

"Scott Tracy, report to the Headmaster's office please?"

Scott's teacher looked up "go on Scott, take your stuff with you."

Scott rolled his eyes dramatically at the two girls who sighed then swung his bag over his shoulder, it didn't take long for him to get to the office but he was more than surprised to see his year younger brother John standing outside.

"What's going on John?"

"I honestly have no idea Scott, but I don't think we're the ones in trouble" the ginger replied.

"Boys, come in!" a low gruff voice called and Scott pushed his brother into the room, Virgil looked up and hid his face in Gordon's arm. "Sit down."

"Virgil, what have you done to yourself?" Scott asked horrified at the dark bruise forming on his brother's cheek.

"Your younger brothers have got into a fight again. It happened just after break before they were returning to class" Mr Stuart checked his notes "Virgil was heading to, music?"

Virgil nodded tearfully before answering, "Yes sir."

"So Virgil got into the fight, but what did Gordon do?" John asked as Gordon shrank into his seat.

"It seems Gordon tried to defend Virgil."

"I had no choice Mr Stuart, they punched him right in the face!" The dark-blonde cried and Scott looked to the heavens.

"We've talked about this Gordy, address the situation first."

"Mr Tracy, where is your father?" Mr Stuart turned to Scott.

"He's on a business trip sir."

"So who are you under care from?"

"Our grandma sir."

"Right. I want you to return home now so we can sort out the boys who got involved."

"They're not being suspended are they? Our brothers?" John looked up in alarm.

"No no, they're not being suspended, but I want you to take Virgil and Gordon home today, we can sort it all out properly tomorrow." Mr Stuart smiled and the older boys helped their brothers to their feet, "Violence isn't always the best answer."

The boys made their way home slowly, Gordon kept his hand firmly in Virgil's feeling very guilty, John looked back and sighed sympathetically, he caught up with Scott.

"We need to talk them properly Scott."

Scott nodded, "I know, but we'll get them home first. I want to check them over too."

"Ok. I wonder what Grandma will think?" John gulped slightly with a smile.

The group reached the door and knocked, Grandma opened it and immediately frowned at the state of Gordon and Virgil, she shook her head and held the door open for them, they went into the lounge and sat down awaiting the wrath, however, it did not come.

"Why am I not surprised? She shook her head, "Who started it first?"

Virgil looked up, his bruise now black on his cheek, "Tom Marcus' group, they were teasing me about my music again."

Grandma sighed, "John, would you go and get your brother an ice-pack? I don't like the look of that bruise."

"Yes Grandma." John stood up and went to the kitchen.

"And Gordon, how did you get involved?"

Gordon rubbed his fingers together, "I pulled them away from Virgil but we both ended up in the fight. Then Mr Stuart came out and we were taken to the office. When Tom punched Virgil in the face, I lost it." Gordon looked close to tears and Virgil wrapped his arm around him.

John returned with the icepack and gave it to his brother, "How's your cheek Virg?"

Virgil smiled then winced, "Painful, but I guess I'll live."

Grandma looked up at the clock, "I need to go and pick up Alan, Scott, you're in charge."

"Okay Grandma." Scott smiled.

"I'll be back in an hour."

John waited until he heard the door close then handed Gordon a tissue as his brother burst into tears, "Gordy, where's the injury?"

Gordon lifted his shirt where two ribs were bruising badly, "Two of Tom's friends punched me" He sobbed.

Scott pulled Gordon onto his lap and rubbed his brother's ribs gently, "And you didn't want Grandma to know?"

Gordon nodded hiding his face on Scott's shoulder, "She would've fussed."

"How did this fight really start Virgil?" John asked sitting next to his year younger brother.

Virgil sighed and walked over to their Grandma's upright piano, he sat down on the stool and ran a finger across the keys, "I was walking to music and Tom started calling me names like 'piano man' and 'Ivory', then they tried to get my bag."

"When did you hit them?" Scott frowned.

"I grabbed my bag back and they pushed me, so I pushed them back and Tom threw the punch." Virgil gulped rubbing his cheek.

"So when did Gordon get attacked?" John looked over at Virgil, but it was Gordon who spoke.

"I was coming out of the canteen when I saw that Virgil had been punched, so I ran down towards the group and threw myself at Tom."

"Who punched you Gordon?" Scott asked stroking his brother's hair.

"I already told you, the two other boys. Jack C and Philip Nelson I think, they attacked me to leave Virgil for Tom." Gordon sniffed and rubbed his eye with the tissue.

"And then Mr Stuart came out?" John looked for confirmation.

"Yeah, he pulled us away and told Tom to go to class."

Scott shook his head, "That guy is stupid, he never acts, only talks."

"Who? Tom?" Virgil looked over at his brothers.

"No, Mr Stuart. Listen Virg, you shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

Virgil smiled, "Thanks Scott."

Gordon slipped off Scott's lap, "I'm going to start my homework." He was lying slightly.

"I'll come and check it later." John smiled then walked over to Virgil.

Gordon went to his room and closed the door, then with painful steps he reached the bed and tucked himself into a ball supressing his tears with his duvet, the pain from his ribs too much to keep hidden.

Back in the lounge John and Virgil were playing a duet together, however John was pedalling for his brother, Scott frowned at this.

"Virgil, are you hiding any injuries?"

Virgil hesitated before answering, "No Scott."

"Then, why is John pedalling?"

Virgil stopped playing and sighed, "Alright I am hiding an injury, I twisted my ankle when Tom pushed me over."

Scott closed his eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Get over here Virgil and put that icepack on it for a bit ok?" Scott ordered and Virgil rolled his eyes causing John to laugh.

John stood up from the piano, "I'm going to go and check how Gordon is getting on with his homework."

Scott nodded, "If you guys need help, call me."

John made his way to Gordon's room, as he entered the room he smiled, "How's the homework going Gordon?" He looked towards the empty desk then spotted his brother curled up on the bed, "Your maths can't be that bad Gords?"

A hiccupped cry answered John's question, "Too painful."

John helped Gordon sit up and wiped his tears off his cheeks, "Your ribs?"

Gordon nodded tearfully, "Every time I breathe, the pain comes."

"They're just bruises right?"

"I don't know, it feels more like a snap, but I'm probably exaggerating." Gordon cupped his chin in his hands with a small wince.

Suddenly the door opened and eleven year old Alan came bounding into the room and threw himself at his brother, Gordon screamed out in pain as Alan hugged him around his middle.

"Gordy what's wrong?" Alan jumped back as Gordon's brown eyes filled with tears.

John took Alan in his arms and lowered him onto his knee, "The nasty boys at our school hurt Gordon and Virgil earlier. Now Ali, could you do your big brother a favour and go and get Grandma?"

"Yes Johnny" Alan grinned and ran from the room calling their Grandma as he went.

"Are you ok Gords?" John asked resting his hand on Gordon's leg.

"Yeah, there's just too much energy in that kid."

Grandma arrived followed by the three others, she told John to move over and took his place, "Where does it hurt Gordon? I wish you had told me earlier."

"Sorry Grandma." Then he touched his rib cage, "They punched me here."

Grandma felt the young boy's ribs with a frown, then she smiled, "They're not broken Gordon, but you've got a painful night ahead of you."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Come on boys, Gordon is ok now. You've all got work to do." Grandma pushed them out of the room and Gordon began his homework.

Virgil turned back from his way to the lounge, he decided he needed to have a quick word with his brother, he knocked and Gordon looked up.

"Hey Virg, are you alright?"

"No more in pain than you."

Gordon frowned, "Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Virgil smiled, "I honestly just came to say thanks for saving me from Tom."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you Virgil, it's what brothers are for. Defending in fights."

Virgil laughed, "I'm not sure that's how Dad wants us to think. We shouldn't be getting into fights at all," He ran a hand through his black hair.

Gordon shrugged, "Well, I don't regret hitting them, to defend you."

"I would've done the same if you were being beaten up." Virgil sat down next to his brother on the bed, "Older brothers are there for the younger ones."

Gordon smiled "cheers Virg, I'll remember that for if I'm ever in a fight and need rescuing."

"Okay then. If you need help on your work, just give me a call, I'll be at the piano."

"I thought you couldn't play?"

"I still have my left foot" Virgil tapped his foot with a smile, "Anyway, see you later."

Gordon pulled Virgil into a hug and smiled, "I'll be here whenever you need me."

"Thanks Gordy." Virgil kissed the top of Gordon's head, then left the room, moments later music echoed around the house.


End file.
